Changing Your Stars
by Pirates-bain
Summary: Revamped: This story was first posted under my other Pen name Rebop1979 was taken down for editing. This is a story about Love, Family, Honnor and Tresure! POTC AU and OC, rated M for Adult content, language and situations. Chapters 10 through 13 added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Captain Sparrow... ma'am...Young master Turner is here!" My first mate called out from the dock.

"Aye,Welcome aboard lad!" I replied as I watched a young man, no more than eighteen. He looked so much like his father, dark brown curly locks of hair that hung loose around his shoulders, a small amount of whiskers gowning under his chin and beautiful brown eyes. We embraced each other for a moment "You look so much like your father, William" I smiled.

"It's Bill now. " he explained holding his chine up and spoke with the utmost pride with in his voice as he spoke that name.

"Bill, huh" I teased. Slapping him upon the back "Good name, good man." I replied. "It's about time the Pearl has a Bill Turner in her crew." I laughed.

"Where be..." he began to asked as he looked about the deck for someone.

I pointed off to my cabin door, "restin'" I whispered placing my pointer finger up to my lips "'ad a ruff night 'ast night" I winked.

Bill face grimaced at the thought of what I could have referred to by that, "Forget I asked" he was quick to reply. "How much longer till we set sail?" he asked adjusting he's sack of belongings that was resting upon his shoulder.

"Not long, not long" I replied as I went back to watching the crew load up the last of our supplies "So I take it that yer mum didn't take the news of you joinin' me crew very well" I replied pointing to the trace of lipstick that was still quite evident upon his cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle at the redness that quickly filled his cheeks as he tried to rid it from his face "Don't worry I gave yer mum my word that I'd look out after ye and I aim to keep it" I explained reassuring the lad.

"Auntie Lilly...I mean Captain Sparrow" he corrected himself as I raised an eyebrow for referring to my in a common manner. "I've heard of your adventures with Uncle Jack and how close a friend you were to my father. But you never would tell me of how you came became not only a pirate but a woman that is so respected of Uncle Jack's crew that they refer to you as Captain!" he asked bluntly.

"You don't waist anytime do ye! " I chuckled. Looking around the deck, I watched how busy the crew was " It's a long story lad and a lot of it was not fitting for a child ta hear" I explained. turning my head I gazed upon the the man that was now standing next to me, "I can see now that ye be no longer that young child that I helped bring into this world, so I'll tell you what you have been waiting fer so long to hear"

I watching Bill take a seat at the top of the port staircase leading up to the helm. I thought back to how I would sit in that very spot when ever I couldn't sleep at night or I needed to think, "It all started in a long forgotten town by the name of Port Rose. It was a beautiful and peaceful place the only post that I have ever seen that would even come close to it is over in Port Royal...

ZZZZ

I was the only daughter of the Governor of a small town called Port Rose. It was the only small town on the small island near Jamaica, but it was a wonderful place to live. I was born and raised there shortly after my mother and father had moved there shortly after they were married in London, England. My Father was given the title of Governor as a reword from a deed that he and my mother had done. Because of the difficultly of my delivery my mother died shortly after I was born and out of his love and devotion for my mother he never re-married. Granted that I was an only child, my father never spoiled rotten like other daughters of a high class family's tended to be. But yet he still catered to my every whim and desire. Everyday my father would tell me of how much I looked like my mother as I had her beautiful wavy red hair and emerald green eyes.

When I was becoming a woman he would ask me of my opinion on business matters that involved the well being of Port Rose and would take my advice above any of the ass-kissers that worked for him. Especially when he found out that a so-called merchant ship captain turned out to be a blood thirsty pirate that had come asking for my hand in marriage. He claimed that it was so he could "protect" Port Rose from being sacked and pillaged by the other pirates that were lurking in the Caribbean. But once I heard his name I new just from what I had heard from the towns people of who he really was. I did not hesitate to inform my father of this and to what he was truly after.

It was just after midnight when it it all started. I was awoken by the loud echoing blasts of several cannons firring. The light from each of the blast lite up my room giving the appearance of daylight. Jumping from my bed I ran quickly to my window and out onto my balcony so I could see what was happening in my quite Port Rose. I was shocked to see a large three mast ship in the center of the harbor "Pirates! We're under attack!" I gasped. Ducking back into my bedroom I quickly threw on my dressing robe and ran out into the hallway to find my father.

Racing down the grand staircase that led to the main hall of our mansion I saw my father standing at the bottom with a pistol in hand "Lilith you must get out of here. Hide yourself quickly, I don't want him to find you" he said to me as I ran to his side.

I will admit that I was scared out of my mind, " I don't want to leave you, I'm so scared father" I replied holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to flow from my eyes.

With a firm shove "Get out of here I don't want them to find you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" he yelled as the banging on the front door grew louder and louder.

Doing as I was told, I ran quickly out the back entrance of our home. Just as I shut the door I heard my father cry out in pain but it was soon cut short "Father" I gasped in disbelief even though I did see it with my own eyes I knew deep in my heart that he was dead. I could hear the muffled sounds of voices coming from with in. With tears flowing from my eyes I ran as fast as I could so that I would not share the same fate as my father or even worse.

I was almost to the Navel Barracks when a large one eyed pirate grabbed me about waist and lifted me up and began to carry me down through the streets. I screamed and cried out for someone to help me but all I got was his crude laughter, "Yell'n will do ye no good lass" he chuckled with an evil smirk upon his face. "ye be going to the Captain, he'll decide what is ta be done with ye" he replied.

I continued to scream and pound on him with my small fists, but it no use. We were almost to the docks when a man with Long dark locks of hair stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't see his face, with the way his tri-corner hat was tipped down, but I could see that he had several beads and trinkets woven in with a few dread locks the reached the center of his chest. Clearing his throat he pointed the end of his cutlass into the neck on my captor, "That's no way to get a lady mate! Ye better be setting 'er down and walk away if'n ye know whats good for ye, Savvy" he spoke in a deep intimating voice.

The man that held me just laughed "What makes ye think I won't kill ye where ye stand" setting me down he went to draw out his sword but was quickly stabbed strait into his heart. I stood there in complete shock over what I had just seen.

Quickly whipping the blood off of his blade and placing it back into its sheath he pulled me into the shadows just in time to avoid me from being seen by several other pirates that were heading our way. With a ringed hand placed over my mouth I was held there until it was clear, placing a finger over his lips he motioned for me to say quite as he slowly removed his hand from over my mouth . Now that I was closer I could see that his beard was placed into two long braids that ended with a few beads on them, "Do ye 'ave a safe place to go kid" he asked in a low whisper. I heard him sigh heavily when I shook my head no " Well I can't just leave ye out here with these pirate scum, now can I. Come with me kid, I'll take ye some place safe until me ship gets 'ere" he replied as he took hold of my hand and lead me out of his hiding place.

Very carefully he led me down the streets of Port Rose. Everywhere I looked I saw people crying and screaming as they watched there homes being raided and some were ever set a blaze. Suddenly a small troop of soldiers came running by us "The Governors been murdered, and Miss Greymore has been kidnapped" they cried out. When I heard this my hand slipped from the mans hand as I fell to the ground in grief, for the first time in my life I was completely on my own.

Stopping in mid-step he bent down and picked me up into his strong arms. Cradling me protectively he carried me into a small out of the way Inn. Opening up the door to to a small bedroom he placed me onto the bed and covered me up. Pulling a chair next to the bed he sat down next to me "Ye must be the Governors daughter Miss Greymore am I correct?" he asked but only had my loud sobs for an answer "I thought so" he sighed heavily." Get some sleep kid, I won't hurt ye" he replied as I closed me eyes and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note**: I do Not own nor I clame the rights to POTC or anything else that belongs to Disney !

* * *

Chapter 2:

When I finally awoke it was late in the morning, I found my self alone in the small bedroom of an Inn. My eyes were a little puffy from all of the crying I did during the night. Slidding out of the bed I looked around the room and saw a tri-cornered hat and a long coat sat on the empty chair. Then I remembered what happened last night when I was saved from one of the pirates that had sacked Port Rose during the night.

"I see ye be awake finally" a husky voice came from the now open doorway to the room. Looking over I saw the same man that saved me "Now do ye have a name or will I make one up for ye?" he asked closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

Swallowing hard "I'm Lilith Greymore, and whom may I ask are you?" I asked hesitantly.

A stunned look came about his face as he placed his ringed hand upon his chest as if he was having a heart-attack "Ye means to tell me ye never heard of me?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair that was beside the bed.

"No, I'm sorry" I replied being a little confused at why I should know who he was.

A large smile grew upon his face revealing the gold caps on a few of his teeth "Why I'm the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, love" he replied in a swave tone.

Once I heard him say his name I immediately knew who he was, "I was saved by a bloody pirate!" I replied with a laugh. I had heard of every pirate that roamed the Caribbean but I never imagined for one to be as handsome looking as he, even though all I actually knew of him was his reputation with women. Looking up at him "What do you plan on doing with me?" I asked softly, I wasn't completely sure on if I could trust him yet or not.

Cocking an eyebrow "What do I plan on doing with ye?" he retorted "well it all depends on you kid" he replied looking me over slightly.

"Me?" I asked stunned at his answer "why does it depend on me?"

Jack laughed "Well if I were in yer place, I would be looking fer the bastards that killed ye father in cold blood last night" he said leaning back slightly in his chair.

It took me a minute to catch on to what to what he was telling me, "and how do you suppose I do that? I have nothing" I tried to choke back my tears as I spoke. But it was of no use as hard as I tried to hold it back the trear flowed from my eyes just as hard.

Moving from the chair Jack sat on the side of the bed and gently placed an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to his chest, "Shh... easy now! I'll help ye in anyway I can kid" he spoke softly while rubbing my arm.

When I heard him say those words, I buried my face into his chest and wept. As my tears fell freely, I griped onto a hand full of his shirt as tightly as I continued to morn my fathers death. I could feel him wrap his strong arms protectively around me and began to rock me gently. For some reason as I sat with his arms around me I started to feel safe and protected. the sound of his heart beating with in his muscular chest was enough to ease me off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw that there was new a change of men's clothing and a pair of small sized boots sitting sitting on the dresser. Making sure that I was alone, I got out of the bed to investigate when I saw a small note placed on top of the items. "Lilly, I thought that you could use these, Jack" placing the note aside I took off my night clothes and slipped on the long white shirt then it into the knee length breaches and tied the shash around my slender waist.

Sitting down onto the foot of the bed I began to slip on the boots when I heard the door of the bedroom open "Now that yer dressed lets go get ye something to eat. ye must be starved it past noon already".

Turning my head I saw Jack leaning agents the door frame, "Thank you, for these" I spoke timidly.

Straiting up I walked over to him, "Here, just in case" he replied placing his hat onto my head. It was a little big for me but when I looked up I could see Jack chuckling "Don't let anything happen to me hat, kid." he smiled.

I could hardly see with Jack's hat on and I must have looked ridiculous with it on because I could hear him chuckle every now and then. Walking out of the small Inn, we made our way down a few of the side streets of Port Rose looking around at the aftermath of the pirate raid during the night. I was shocked at the utter kaos the small town was in when I bumped into Jack.

"What do ye 'ave there Capt'n" An older man asked curiously.

Pushing me securely behind him, "Forget 'bout the supplies Gibbs! There be a raid last night. 'Ave 'er ready in two hours, I will be there shortly. Oh and see to it that a spare cot is set up in me cabin!" Jack ordered the man.

"Aye, Capt'n, I'll see to it me self" the man replied as he quickly walked off towards the docks.

Jack turned on his heals and looked at me seriously, "Whats going on?" I asked meekly.

"That be me first mate Mr.Gibbs. Me ship The Black Pearl just arrived and we'll be leavin' port soon ta go after the bastards who killed ye father" he explained. Placing his one hand under my chin he stroked my cheek with his thumb softly "Let's get some grub, kid " he said in a kind voice.

I fallowed him as he led me into a tavern that was open and directed me to a small table in the back of the main room. Sitting down next to Jack he ordered a glass of water and an ale along with two plates of salt-pork and potatos to the barmaid that came over to us. It was a little intimidating at first I was never aloud to enter this part of Port Rose before, everywhere I looked I saw people that I was not accustom to, including Mr. Sparrow here. I could not keep my eyes off of him, he was so lively and extravagant and with the way he flailed his hands about when he talked, was almost comical.

When the barmaid brought over our food and drinks, Mr. Gibbs came walking over with a mug in his hand." The Pearls ready Captain, as soon as yer aboard we can set sail" he said taking a seat at our table.

Jack nodded his head as he ate and washed down his mouth full of food down with a swig of ale, "Very good Mr Gibbs, we'll be there momentarily" he replied.

Gibbs leaned closer to Jack and nodded his head in my direction, "Whats with the whelp, if ye don't mind me askin?"he spoke in a hushed tone.

Looking over at me for a moment he turned to the other man " She be the reason why we're leaving so abruptly. The bastards that raided last night killed her father and nearly took her with 'em if I hadn't stepped in." Jack explained. Finishing the last of his food and ale "I gave her me word that I'd help her find those bastards"

A concerned look came about Gibbs face, "It be bad luck..." he was cut short by a stern look from Jack, "Aye Captain, do ye know where they be headin?"

"Aye," was all Jack said on the subject. When I was finished eating he looked at me and nodded his head towards the door "Come on kid, We have one more stop before we head to me ship" he said with a kind smile.

Standing up the three of us walked out of the tavern, Mr. Gibbs walked off towards the docks while Jack and I when off in a different direction. Walking down one of the side streets Jack led me to a small shop where he paid for a few things that he thought I would be needing since I had nothing. After leaving the small shop we then headed down to the docks.

"Mr.Sparrow" I spoke when we were almost at the docks.

Stopping, he turned around and lifted his hat off of my head so he could look into my face better, "Call me Jack, Lilly" he replied placing his hat onto his own head " what is it" he asked me.

I couldn't get over how kind he was being to me, "What did Mr. Gibbs mean when he started to say that it was bad luck?" I asked innocently.

Jack smiled " he's very superstitious, He thinks its Bad luck bringing a woman aboard a ship. But I don't share his opinion on that. In fact one of me crew was a woman until she finally got her own boat and that was little over a month ago" he explained to me. Then a strange look came about his face as he leaned closer to me "Begun yer pardon but yer still a virgin aren't ye? I only ask so I know what I be keeping the newer members of me crew from that have never sailed with a woman in me crew before?" he asked me in a hushed voice. I was too

embarrassed to answer him so I only nodded yes, "I thought so, That's why ye be stay'in in me cabin. Mr. Gibbs and a few others in me crew are good men." he said as he turned and led me down the docks to his ship.

When he pointed the Black Pearl out to me, I saw a beautiful black ship that had exquisite carvings on it. Their was an angel holding a dove on the very front and something that almost looked like mermen and other things that belong in the sea on the back rail of the helm. "She's beautiful" I gasped bringing a proud smile to Jacks face when he saw how awe struck I was over his Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

Same desclamer as before! don't own nothing of Disneys!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Once we were aboard the Black Pearl, Jack adressed the crew and gave them their orders before he entroduced me to them as the ships new swabbie. Looking around at some of his crew "and just to clear things up if'in any of ye even think about misstreating her, I'll personaly cut off that what makes ye a man, Savvy!" he spoke stearnly. I could see a few of the crew hands travel to their crotches when the heard his threat, "Now get to work you lazy seadogs!" he yelled causing the crew to hurry off to work.

Before heading up to the helm, Jack showed me his cabin and where I could stoy my things "This is where ye will be sleeping" he said pointing to the small cot that was placed under the windows of his cain. Mr.Gibb's had placed it so that any who entered would have to pass his large bed before they could get to me. I also saw that he had a desk that was covered with maps and other things a Captain of a ship needed, "It's a bit of a mess, but it's home" he smirked "If ye want, ye can clean this place up a bit BUT don't tuch me desk!".

I couldn't help but to giggle softly at his remark, "It's fine, really" I replied. Once I had put my things away I fallowed him out of the cabin and up to the helm of the ship.

As Jack stood behind the wheel of the Pearl, I leaned over the back rail and watched as my beloved Port Rose grew farther and farther into the distance as we sailed away. A single tear ran down my cheek as I watched it turn into a blure, I had never been out of my home port before. Turning around I walked down the stairs that led up to the helm and made my way to the bow of the ship and watched the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. Every now and then I would look around the ship and I would always stop and watch Jack stear the ship with such ease.

After the dinner bell rang and what was left of the crew on deck had gone done to eat Jack placed a rope over the wheel and sauntered down the stairs and stood next to me as I watched the setting sun. "So how do ye like me Pearl?" he asked. But when I didn't anwser he turned and looked at me, leaning one elbow onto the rail "what's wrong kid?" he then asked me with a conserned look on his face.

I looked back down at the water as a single tear fell from my eye, "I miss my father Jack" I spoke in a saddened whisper, "I've never been with out my father around to care for me let alone away from Port Rose before" I wanted to cry so badly but I didn't want to do it infrount of him so I choked back my tears the best I could.

Jack nodded his head silenty as he placed his hand gentaly onto my sholder "Aye, I know what you mean, kid." he replied as he to looked out over the water. Clearing his throat "I be woundering, how old are ye anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

I looked up at him, "I just celabrated my seventeenth birthday only two days ago" I replied with a mocked chearfull tone.

A gold toothed smile cam on his face "Well my belated congradulations on your most happiest of days then," he said in his normaly cheerie tone of voice. Then he watched me as I yawned slightly, "Ya must be tiard," he said nuddging his head towards the cabin "go on to bed kid, I be in shortly," he replied.

With a slight smile and a nod I bid Jack goodnight and headed off to the cabin. Once inside I took off my boots and britches and climbed into my bunk. It was not as comfortable as my bed at home but it would do for now. I layed in bed I thought of how wounderfull my birthday party was and about all of the good time I had with my dear father as sleep soon took me over. I never heard Jack come into the cabin some time durring the night, but the clanging of bottles was what woke me up. Looking across the room I saw with his feet crossed on top his desk as he took a long swig from a bottle containing a golden liqued. With the only light being from the almost full moon I could see that he was deep in thought over something so I did not say a word. Closing my eyes I tried to go back to sleep, after a while I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. Snapping my eyes open again saw Jack sitting on my side of his bed looking at me for some reasion, "What's wrong Jack?" I whispered.

Flopping back onto his bed, "Nothing...go back to sleep kid" I heard him reply with a grown.

I wasn't bying that, getting up I quietly mande my way over to his side "I know something in worng. You can tell me" I replied softly.

He sighed heavaly "Let it be" he replied sadly, but as I went to turn to head back to my own bed I felt him grab onto my wrist gentaly "Thank fer asking," the he fell asleep with a loud snore.

The next two days went along with out any problems every morning Mr.Gibbs put me to work mopping the deck of the Pearl. Jack would stand at his postion at the helm watching out over the his crew and to make sure that they were fallowing his orders when I was ever ear them. From what Mr. Gibbs had told me that he once had a crew comeit mutiny on him in the middle of the night and it was a hard learned lession for him. I just couln't come to understaind why someone would do that to him, I mean for a man that is supose to be a fearce pirate all I could see was a good man living a hard life. But late at night I could hear him cry-out in his sleep for someone that he must have loved at one time but lost tragicly.

When I was done with my chores for the day Mr. Gibbs walked over and inspected the work I had done, " Ye be doing a fine job here swabbie " he said with a smile.

I felt proud of myself when he said that to me, "Thanks" I replied happily. I was just about to put my bucket and mop away when Jack came over "Mr. Gibbs, would ye be so kind to put those away? I need to have a word with the kid" he said to his frist mate, with only a nod Gibbs took the mop from me and headed off.

Walking over to the bow of the ship Jack asked for me to stand next to him, " how are ye holdin' up kid" he asked me keeping his voice down.

I smiled a little "A little sore but I be leanin' fast, Captain" just from the little time I have been aboard the Black Pearl I was already starting to talk like the the rest of them.

Shaking his head "Thats not what I ment " I could here the tuch of laughter his voice.

Leaning over the railing of the ship I looked out over the water, "I know" I muttered. I just didn't feel like talking about how I was handling my fathers death and being home sick.

With a nod and a knowing look about him "Aye" he said in a low whisper. Moving closer to me, "When ye feel up to talkin' ye know where to find me!"he replied as he placed his hand onto my sholder. After a monent of silance he patted my sholder softly and walked off leaving me to my privet thoughts.

When dinner was over that evening I walked about on the main deck as the rest of the crew relaxed bellow deck. The sky was colored in the most beautiful shades of pink and purple with a tuch of blue mixed in. I kept thinking about what Jack had said to me earlyer that day, _" When ye feel up to talkin' ye know where to find me!"_ then the heavy sound of foot steps suddenly brought me out of my trian of thought.

"There be no finer sight then a sunset over Caribbean waters" Jack replied as he walked up to me.

Without even a glance over to him "I'll talk when you do!" I spoke up to him.

I could hear him laugh softly to himself, "Ye be setting tirms now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye" I replied looking over at him," I don't wish to talk about whats bothing me anymore that you do" I said being stuborn.

Shaking his head he stuck out his hand to me, "Then we havd an accord," he smiled showing off some of his gold teeth. Reaching over with his other hand he slapt me gentaly onto my back, "yer something kid" he chuckled as he turned and headed back up to the helm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that evening after most of the crew had gone to bed and only the night watch were the only ones still on deck. For some reason I was not tired that evening so I sat out on the stairs leading up to the helm and looked out at the stars. Pulling my knee's up into my chest I just sat there not thinking about anyone or anything. I don't know just how long I was sitting there but as I looked down at the deck of the ship I saw Jack standing with his back against the railing. He looked as if he was either going to or was just getting out of bed as he stood there with no sword belt, sash, untucked white shirt and bare footed. I knew that some thing was bothering him by the saddened look upon his face "How long have you been standing there Jack" I asked softly.

Walking over to the stairs he placed a foot onto the third step and leaned towards me "Long enough! what are ye doing out here this time of night?" he asked.

Shrugging my shoulders, " I can't sleep so I just thought I would come out here and look at the stars" I replied looking back at the sky.

Reaching over he brushed a stray lock of my hair from in front of my eyes, " Come with me" he said taking my hand into his. Leading me into the cabin Jack locked the door before turning to me "Here now ye can talk" he replied leading me over to his desk. Without a word I fallowed him over to where he sat down and unlocked one of the drawers. Looking up at me "Promise me that ye won't tell a sole of what I be showin' ye...promise me Lilith" he pleaded with me.

I have never seen such desperation in a mans eyes as I did in Jack's right then, "I swear under pain of death that I give you my word" I replied honestly.

Opening up the drawer he pulled out a small black pouch "Look, I have never shown this to anyone. In fact I was shocked to see that bastard Barbossa never found it" he said while he untied the strings that held it closed. Once the bag was untied he reached over and held my hand out as he poured the contents out into my hand "This belonged to me mother" he began to explain as I looked down at the golden locket that fell into my hand. With a deep breath he continued "she was taken from me by the same bastard that was behind your fathers death. I know what anger and heart break ye feeling Lilly and I want ye to know that ye can come to me at anytime" he said in a reassuring tone.

Silently I nodded my head in agreement as I watched him take the locket from my hand and place it back into the black pouch and tied it back up. "Thank you Jack, I'll remember that" I half-whispered. Jack smiled weekly as he sat back in his chair, I could see that the memory of his mother pained him deeply. Reaching over I timidly whipped the single tear from his eye with my thumb.

As soon as my hand touched his skin, he placed one of his hands onto mine. Lifting from his face and placed it to his lip kissing the back of hand softly, "It be late, ye really should get some rest, love" he said with a gentle smile " I'll leave ye to change" he said standing up and with a slight bow he walked over to the door of the cabin and walked outside in order to grant me some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I own nothing Disney owns it all

**  
Warning**: This chapter is a lemmon and should not be read by those who are under the age of 18 or who may be offended by it!

* * *

Chapter 5: 

During the night The sounds of my fathers murder hunted my dreams. Each and every sound was just as loud and clear as they were the night he was taken from me. Sitting up quickly I covered my eyes with both of my hands, "Father...I'll find who killed you...some how I'll find him" I said with my thoughts. Looking around, the cabin was lit up with the light of the full moon that shown brightly out side the windows. When I saw Jack sound asleep on his bed My eyes grew wide as a beam of moon light revealed his smooth hairless chest, the blankets were pulled up to his waist. He beautifully well tone body had caught me by surprise, "Oh my" I muttered under my breath. Then as I closed my eyes for a moment to clear my head of the stirring I could feel growing with in my body all the sights and sounds of my fathers murder returned in an instant causing a stray tear to fall from my eye. Swinging my feet over the side of my bunk I quietly made my way over to his bed, I was upset over the nightmares to even think about going back to sleep and he did tell me that I could turn to him when ever I need to, "Jack, I are you awake" I asked softly even though by the sounds of his quiet snores I knew that he was asleep.

Reaching down to touch his arm, his eye snapped open and and focused on me "Ye alright?" he asked sleepily. I couldn't answer him "Here, have a seat love" he muttered moving over and pulling the blankets back so I could sit comfortably next to him.

When I sat down the bed was still warm from his body heat, I tried to tell him of the dream I kept having but the words just couldn't come out. Sitting up he stretched a bit before turning to face me, "Ye dreamed about that night didn't ye?" he asked with a yawn.

Looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap, "All I could hear were the sounds of him yelling and men yelling at him and them all was silent! When I find out who killed my father I'm going to kill him" I said grinding my teeth and tears of anger began to fall from my eyes. Jack gently placed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into him, "I'm going to kill him Jack.. I'm going to kill the man who killed my father" I cried out in anger, I was through with mourning my fathers death and all I wanted was to avenge my fathers death.

Placing his other hand onto the lower part of my side, " I know love... I know" he whispered " and I'm going to help ye every step of the way" he said kissing the top of my head.

The skin of Jack's chest was so warm and smooth as my hands rested against it, "Jack, make the pain that I feel in my heart go away" I asked suddenly catching him off guard. I could hear the hesitation to answer me in his sudden gasp as I placed my hand gently onto his chest right over his heart, "Please!"

He sighed heavily, "Ye don't know what yer askin' me to do... I don't want to hurt ye Lilly" he replied after a few moments of silence. Looking up into his eye's I could see they were filled with mixed feelings, "Ye should wait until ye find the man ye love and wish to spend the rest of yer life with, not by some pirate" the confection rang with in his voice.

Placing my hand onto his cheek " You won't hurt me Jack!" I breathed as I leaned up and placed my soft lips onto his. After a second of hesitation, Jack closed his eyes and took control over the kiss as he pulled my slender body tightly into his. As his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, he skillfully laid me back onto the bed without braking the kiss.

A small moan escaped as the intensity of our kiss grew, our tongues exploring the others feverishly. I could feel one of Jacks hand softly running up and down my arm as the other cradled the back of my head tenderly as he supported the weight of his upper body upon his elbow. Running his hand down my arm Jack broke our kiss when he reached the hem of my shirt "What's this love" he asked when he discovered that the only item of clothing that I had on was one of his oversize shirts that I started to wear for bed.

I blushed slightly "Well...I..." I said while trying to think up a reasonable explanation for the lack of bloomers. Jacks fingers continued to traced along to hem of the shirt until they brushed against the short curly hairs and he slowly began to rub the mound between my legs softly. Leaning up onto his elbow he looked into my eyes "It be alright love" he said softly "If ye want me to stop ye better say so now, I'm not going to be able to hold me self back if we continue on like dis!" he replied truthfully. Reaching over with my hand I touched the growing bulge that was being confined by his britches, "don't stop" I spoke in a voice that was barley above a whisper as I began to run the tips of my fingers along his hard length.

Sitting up Jack removed the shirt that I had on and tossed it aside then he untied his britches and rid him self of them. Holding onto my neck he recaptured my lips with his kissing me

passionately as he lowered his other hand down my body until he reached the curly hairs that were between my legs. Very carefully he slipped his fingers into me and moved them around every so slightly. Sliding his one knee's between my legs he spread them apart so he could place himself in between my legs as he continued to work my tight hole with his fingers, "This may hurt Lilly!" he spoke softly. Looking deeply into my eyes "I'll be as gentle as I can be, love" he said, I could feel the tip of his hard shaft touch the sensitive the sensitive skin between my legs as I gasped suddenly. I could feel my inner walls stretching as Jack pushed his tip inside of me, then stopped so my body could adjust. Closing my eyes tightly I cried out softly as his full lengh entered me so that our bases were now touching. Wrapping his strong arms around me Jack held me close as the pain soon passed. The next thing I knew he slowly started pulling out of me then in one swift motion his shoved himself back inside. His pace began to quicken as my body began to respond and my breathing became more rapid.

It wasn't long before I was calling out his name as he was calling mine. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his wonderfully long dark locks of hair his beads and trinkets swung back and forth with his body as Jack steadied himself his pace became more rapid. I could feel something building up with in me and bite my lower lip, "Let it out Love, let it out" he panted sensing the build up with in me. Then as I felt my release and cried out his name at the top of my lungs as Jack felt a releace of his own.

Rolling off of my spent body, Jack wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist tucking my small frame into his body. I was still a bit shaky after what I had just experienced, "Are ye alright Lilly?" Jack asked while kissing the nap of my neck, "Lilly?" he asked again but when he leaned over to look at me my eyes began to close. I could feel him reaching down with his free hand and pull the blankets over us as I fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: Same old, same Old...I own nothing Disney owns it all

* * *

Chapter 6: 

The next morning when I awoke The first thing I was greeted by were Jack's beautiful brown eyes and a wide smile that showed some of his gold caped teeth "Mornin' Love" he whispered As he leaned down and captured my lips with his. After we kissed I moved my body slightly when I felt his still naked body pressed against mine.

Smiling lovingly at him "Good morning to you" but my smile didn't last long "awo" I gasped when I tried to move my legs and a sudden and unexpected pain shot through both my legs.

Jack cocked and eyebrow "A little sor 'dis morn love" he asked sweetly as he placed a hand between my legs and massaged my inner thighs gently.

A small moan escaped my lips, "Mmm, I feel much better now" I replied pulling his face closer to mine as placed my soft lips onto his.

Grinning wildly " Now why wouldn't ye after last night love" he replied boasting in his usual manner. Placing one last kiss onto my lips "I'll see ye on deck Love" he winked hopping out of bed pulled on his britches, boots, sword belt and walked out of the cabin door.

After I slowly got up and was fully dressed I walked out into the hot Caribbean sun, I could feel the eyes of the crew boring into me. Then I saw Mr Gibbs walking over to me "Ah there ye be lass" he said handing me my bucket and mop "don't ye worry none about de crew, and go about yer chores" he replied in a kind whisper.

With a nod I grabbed the mop and started at my chores but I still could feel the eyes of the crew boring into me. In fact I was just starting to become unsettled by the staring until "Back ta work ye scabrous dogs!" Jack bellowed out seeing the his men were still standing around. The sound of his voice caused the men to jump back to work.

By the time lunch bell rang, I was hot and exhausted but my chores were finished non the less on time. When everyone was already heading down to the galley to eat Jack was still at the helm, "Can I have a word with ye" he said looking at me.

Walking up to the helm "Aye Captain" I replied walking over to the wheel of the Pearl.

Holding onto the wheel with one hand he motioned for me to stand in front of him, "How are ye?" he asked softly.

I smiled weekly "I'm alright, just sore is all" I spoke softly.

Looking around the main deck for a quick moment He placed his free hand onto the small of my back and pulled me in and placed his lips onto mine. I could feel his tongue working his way into my mouth, as it began playing around with my own a small moan gravitated up in my throat. I could feel him pressing me tightly against his body, I could start to feel him hardening. Leaning back slightly "I have been wantin' ta kiss ye like that all morn'!" he gasped breathlessly.

Looking up into his beautiful brown eyes my smile grew, "Really now" I blushed slightly.

Placing his fingers under my chin he looked lustfully into my green eyes "Ye started a fire in me Love! I have never felt so strong fer any woman as I do with ye" he explained to me. Then the looked in his eyes changed to a somewhat concerned look "It be to hot out fer ye, I want ye to take the rest of the day Lilly. I'll have Gibbs bring ye some lunch when he gets back." Jack spoke softly.

I nodded my head " Aye Captain, If I may ask were is it that we be going to?"

A wild grin grew upon Jacks face "Port Royal, Love" he replied "I need ta speak with a good friend of mine that just might be able ta help us" he explained with a sly grin. With a nudge of his head "Now go on, I'll have yer lunch brought to ya" he replied.

Walking down the stairs that led to the main deck I walked into Jacks cabin, shutting the door behind me. Kicking off my boots I flopped down onto my small bunk and looked at the ceiling, It was not that much cooler in the cabin but at least it was out of the hot sun. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember was a knock onto the cabin door and Mr Gibbs walked in.

Setting the tray down onto the small table " The captain says ye needed some grub?" he spoke up making sure that I was awake.

Sitting up "Aye, so he told me" I chuckled.Getting up from my bunk I walked over to the table and sat down and started to pick at the meal " Can I ask you something Mr. Gibbs...about Jack" I asked timidly

Pulling out a chair across from me "I'm not sure if'n I be the one ye need to be ask'n this but go ahead" he replied.

Swallowing a bit of food "Why does he treat me so differently than the rest of the crew?" I ask bluntly.

I could see the man thinking carefully about my question, "Aye, I don't rightly know Miss. But I haven't seen Jack actin' the way he dose with ye befer either. One can only guess what goes on in his daft mind, but I'd put me money on him taking a fancy to ye though" he spoke in a hushed voice. Standing up "Now if'n ye would excuse me I have a few things ta take care of befer we dock" he said pushing in the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the cabin.

When I was finished with my meal I picked up the tray and walked out of the cabin and took it back down to the galley. I was just stepping back on deck when Marty came walking up to me "Hey kid, the Capt'n wants to see ye" he said as he walked by me and headed bellow deck.

Walking over the the stair case that led up to the main deck, "there ye be" he replied as I walked to him. He looked me and smiled "I have a job fer ye," he said while keeping his eyes on his coarse into Port Royal. Everyone knew that the Commodore was looking for Jack and they were uneasy at his decision to pull into this port. But they also knew about whom lived in Port Royal and were not against their Captains orders. Placing a hand onto my shoulder he leaned slightly closer " I need to speak with ye in me cabin, love" he whispered softly then pulled back to what he was doing.

Wit a nod of my head and an "Aye Capt'n" I turned around and headed down to his cabin. I didn't know how long we were going to be in port but I had a feeling that I should be ready for anything with knowledge of Norrington's thrust to see Jack swinging from the hang-mans nuse. I was looking out the port side window of his cabin when I heard the door open and close, "Jack.." I gasped when I saw the desperation in his eyes "Whats wrong?".

He walked over and sat down onto the foot of his bed and placed his head into his hands, " I have the ake'n feel'n in me gut that I did ye wrong 'ast night" he sighed heavily.

I was taken aback by those words, "Jack... why would you say such a thing?" I gasped kneeling in front of him. Removing his hands from his face slowly I could see his eyes were red from the tears that he so badly wanted to shed, "Last night was the most wonderful night of me life! If you hadn't saved me and brought me aboard your Pearl, I would be held captive by those men being forced to do only god knows what..." I replied.

Jack moved one hand and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve then cupped my cheek with his hand, "I 'ave ta confess somethin' to ye love. Out of all the women that I had lain with, I never 'ad someone as pure as ye. When I sent ye in here ta get out of de sun, it 'it me like a kick ta me goods..." Jack started to explain.

Leaning down slightly I kissed the backs of both his hands softly, then leaning up I placed my soft lips onto his. It took him a moment but soon he had taken over the kiss, placing his hands onto my sides and lifted me up placed me onto his lap. Intertwining my fingers into his long dark locks I could feel both of his hands pawing at my back. Releasing me from my kiss I looked deeply into Jacks beaming eyes "Feel better" I smiled, "Aye that I do Love. and if'n ye tell anyone about what I told ye ye'll find yer-self drinking bilge water for a month" he warned me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**: I don't own a thing Disney owns it all ...except for Lilly, she's all mine

* * *

Chapter 7: 

While Jack and I were busy packing a few things when there was an urgent knocking on the cabin door. Not saying a word Jack nudged his head towards the door for me to go see who it was. Walking over to the cabin door I took one look back at Jack who now held his sword in his one hand, "What is it Mr Gibbs" I asked softly.

There was a troubled look about his face as he swallowed hard "Norrington!" was all he needed to say.

Looking out at the dock we were pulled up to I caught a glimpse of the Commodore himself with about a dozen guards behind him, "Thank you Mr. Gibbs, I'll take care of him just let the men know to fallow my lead as soon as I get out there!" I spoke in a hushed voice.

Closing and locking the cabin door I turned around and saw an angry and bewildered look upon Jacks face "What the bloody 'ell do ye think yer doin' given me men orders like that" he was pissed off. The one thing I learned about Jack was you never come between him and his ship and that included his crew.

Rolling my eyes " Oh get off it Jack!" I replied causing his mouth to drop, then I stripped off all of my clothing "Do ye have a Lady's dress" I asked him. There I was standing in the middle of Jacks cabin stark naked with Jack looking me over "Jack the dress?" I asked "Ye can look at my naked body later" I chuckled.

Hanging his head down with a low groan, Jack headed over to one of his chests and rummaged through. "Ah this one might work" he replied pulling out a beautiful emerald green dress and tossed it over to me.

Without a corset on I had to exhale releasing as much air from my lungs as I could get out while Jack did up the laces, "Jack this dress is beautiful" I replied once I saw looked at my self in the full lengh mirror.

Jack snaked his hands around my slim waist, "Not as beautiful as ye do my love" he whispered into my ear. Turning me around "Now what do ye have goin' on in that daft head of yours?" he asked seriously.

Standing up onto my tip toes I kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose " Just stay out of sight and I'll take care of the stiffed shirt Norrington" I replied softly. Slipping on a pair of Lady's shoes I walked out of the cabin door closing it tightly behind me,

"Commodore Norrington, how are you this fine day?" I replied in my most lady like manner.

Norrington and his men barged their way onto the deck of the Black Pearl, "Where Is he...Where is Jack Sparrow?" he demanded looking around at Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

I walked over and stood in between Gibbs and Norrington, "Excuse me Commodore but I am shocked that you haven't heard the news. Captain.. Jack Sparrow died several months ago! I have hired his old crew and acquired his ship, in order to seek out the Pirate scum that attacked Port Rose and killed my father Governor Greaymor!" I replied firmly.

Norrington's jaw nearly hit the deck of the ship when he realized who I was, "My deepest apologies and condolences Miss Greaymore. Your Father was a good man, he will be missed." he replied taking off his hat and bowed before me. Gathering himself together he stood up and cleared his throat "Now, Is there anything that I can do for you during your stay here in Port Royal?" he asked taking my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly.

I fought the urge back to yank my hand back and slap him hard across his face, "Yes there is Commodore! I would like your word and an officer of the British Royal Navy and as a gentle men that My men will not be bothered in anyway while they gathered up our supplies during our stay.

This made Norrington's blood boil by the way his face turned bright red, "Yes ..You have my word that your crew will not be bothered as long as they don't break any laws. Will there be anything else Miss Greaymore? I could arrange for an escort to take you to take you anywhere in the city" he suggested with a slight smile.

I took in a deep breath, Jack must be bursting at the seams with all of this attention I was getting from Norrington, "No thank you, I have already made arrangements of my own and will not be needing any other assistance. Now good day to you Commodore," I replied as a hint for him and his men to leave the ship.

Bowing once again "Good day to you Miss Greaymore, I hope you enjoy your stay." he said waving for him and his men to leave the ship.

I stood at the side of the ship and watched Norrington walk down the docks and back to the Navel barracks, "I can't Bloody believe that man" I breathed angrily " Where does he get off kissing the back of me hand like that."

Suddenly I felt two hands being placed onto my hips as the pulled me back firmly against the body they had come from, "Ye better wash ye hands, Love. There be no tellin' who's ass he's been kissing" Jack hissed.

Turning around "Jack! what are you doing out here?" I gasped.

I felt him wrap his arms protectively around me, " I seen what he did, Love. I don't trust theyway he been looking at ye and I can see that ye don't either." he whispered into my ear. "Gibbs, Give the men their orders. They can have the rest of the night off but I want ta be out of here by late afternoon tomorrow." he replied to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Captain... well done Lass, I almost believed ye me-self" he smiled then turned to the crew and began barking orders to them.

Jack pulled me into his cabin, closed the door and pushed me up against it with the force of his lips. I could feel his hands caress my body as he worried his tongue into my mouth aggressively, " Well done out there love. Now I need ta disguise me self so Norrie doesn't catch on" he said breathlessly.

I stood leaning agents the door and watched as Jack placed his coat, Hat and a few other of his effects into a duffel. Then he tied his long locks back and hid his trinkets underneath his bandanna then placed an odd looking straw hat on his head, "Do you really believe that Norrie is going to believe that your not Jack Sparrow" I chuckled.

Jack snapped his head over to me "That's Captain...Jack Sparrow " he replied sharply.

I rolled my eyes at him "Oh get off it.. Jack's dead remember! he passed on a Happy man after what I done to 'em last night" I giggled.

This caused Jack to bust out in laughter "Aye, now that's what I call dieing a happy man!" he said throwing his duffel over his shoulder. Placing his hand onto my waist "Come on now Love, I want ye ta meet a friend of mine" he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

By the time Jack and I left the Pearl the crew was already in town and there was no sign of Norrington and his men. I had never actually been to Port Royal before so Jack led me through the streets acting as my guide. I nearly had a heart attack when a small patrol of guards march by us without so much as a second glance at Jack ,"Where is it that you are taking me?" I asked in a low voice.

It wasn't long before we stopped at blacksmith shop, "'Ere we be Love" he said gruff voice being extra careful not to use his actual voice. Pounding onto the hard wood door, " We need to talk whelp!" he replied when a young man opened the door for us.

He was a nice looking young man with his curly brown hair tied neatly back, had a few kohl smudges upon his face "Jack" he gasped in utter shock. Closing and locking the door behind us, "Are you daft... hold it I already know the answer to that." he muttered closing his eyes shacking his head slightly. Taking in a deep breath, "What are you doing here, Norington is going to see through the getup" he replied finally.

Taking hold of my hand he pulled me forward and placed the other onto the small back, "Will Turner, this be Lilith Greaymore. Love this be me best mate, Will Turner" Jack said introducing us to one another.

Will's mouth nearly hit the floor "Ja..Jack.. what are you doing with the daughter of Port Rose's Governor?" he gasped.

"He saved me from the scum that sacked my home and Killed my father" I replied but a gentle squeeze of his hand calmed the anger that could be heard in my voice.

"Will, I be goin after the bastards and I be needing yer help!" Jack replied in a strangely cold tone.

Will nodded his head, "Aye, But I just can't leave Liz behind. You know how she is with being left out of the action" he replied.

Jack smiled and nodded his head "Aye, that I remember mate. So bring 'er along we can tie 'er up with Lilly here if it get to ruff" he chuckled "eow" he replied as I punched him in the arm sharply.

Will laughed at the shacked look on Jacks face as I hit him, "Looks as if she a force to be reckoned with. Come with me I'll show you to Liz and I's home, I was just about to head there myself when you knocked" he replied. Before he unlocked the back door he looked over to me, "I'm sorry about your father, he was a good man." he replied "This way its not to far."

On our walk Jack Filled Will in on the raid and how he found me and took me aboard the Black Pearl. Will listened intently to what was being said, "...and so I told her that I would 'elp find the bastards." Jack finished.

Will stopped at a large house that looked like a smaller version of the Governors Mansions. Opening the front door he called out to Elizabeth saying that he was home. she came walking into the room and stopped dead in her tracks " What is he doing here?" she gasped.

Will tried not to laugh "Elizabeth, this is Lilith Greaymore the daughter of Port Rose's murdered Governor. Jack has agreed to help her but he has asked for our help" he explained to his wife.

"Will" she started off scolding but then she looked into my eyes, "When do we leave?" she asked suddenly. Walking over to me she placed her arm over my shoulder and led me away from Jack and Will "I'm not found of Mr. Sparrow, but I will come along none the less. I can't let you alone with all of those men and steal all the fun" she smiled.

I laughed softly, "Thank you Mrs. Turner" I replied as she led me into the dinning room.

Elizabeth's smile could have lite up the room, "Please call me Elizabeth, and we were just going to sit down to dinner. Please you both should join us, I'm sure that there is much that needs to be talked about before the night is over" she said softly.

Dinner was wonderful, Jack and Will talked about things that had been going on in there lives since his escape from the gallows. Elizabeth and I sat and talked quietly about girl stuff and laughed along with the men as they told me about their adventure together "While I was marooned on the Island with him I took all of the things out of the cash they were hidden in and set them on fire. Jack was so drunk the night before he didn't wake up until well into the late morning when the fire was burning fully. He was like "The Rum is gone...the Rum is gone.. why is the Rum gone?" she explained flailing her arms about just like Jack always dose.

Jacks eyes narrowed "Ye still could have left me a few bottles" he griped. Even after all the time that has passed since then I could still see that he was holding that on her.

Leaning over I placed my hand onto his lap "It's ok love," I replied giving him a playful kiss onto his cheek just above his scar.

Jack pulled back "Watch it Love! You'll be drinking the bilge water fer a month if'n ye keep it up" he replied in stern tone of voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh come off if Jack" she laughed "If it wasn't for me we'd still be on that god forsaken island" she explained standing up. Pushing her chair in, "If you two would excuse us I'm going to show Miss Greaymore to her room. Come dear I'll have a hot bath drawn for you as well" she replied showing me out of the room. As if on cue "And she will not be needing any help from you Mr Sparrow" she called back as we left the room.

I could hear Will rolling in a fit of laughter at Jack over what Elizabeth had said to him along with " Bloody Woman" along with a few other choice curses mumbled under Jack breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After dinner I was shown to the bathing room where Elizabeth had her maids fix me a hot bath to relax and wash away the filth of my journey. She even went as far to have someone stand in the hall to keep a sneaky pirate captain out of the room so that I could dry my self off and change into some bed clothes that she was letting me barrow. Once I was dressed, Elizabeth shown me to a guest room that was just down the hall from Jacks. She told me that If I was ever in need of anything that I should be afraid to ask.

Once I was tucked into the guest bed, the made even placed a bed warmer underneath the mattress for me. I laid awake for a long time just looking out the window that had the most beautiful view of the harbor and the Black Pearl. I never even heard the door open or close because as I turned my head I saw Jack sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, "Jack, what are you doing in here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Getting up from his seat he walked over and sat down onto the edge of my bed, he was bare footed, " I just wanted to check on ye. Make sure that ye were doing alright love" he said running the back of his hand down the side of my face.

Placing my hand up into the palm of his hand "I'm not sure" I breathed helplessly as I closed my eyes. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes " I miss my home, Jack! My bedroom even had this same view" I replied moving my head towards the window.

Standing up Jack walked over to the window, "Aye, this is beautiefull view of the harbor" he replied before walking back over to my side. Leaning over me "I'll leave ye to rest Love, I'm just down the hall" he said placing his lips onto my forehead, "G'night Love" he whispered as he them captured my lips with his kissing me deeply before he turned and walked back out the door of the bedroom.

Closing my eyes I slowly drifted off to sleep. _During the night, strong images of my father and my home in Port Rose worked their way into my dreams. I saw myself running down the hallway just out side of my bedroom door, I could hear the sounds of gun fire and cannons blasting into buildings all around me. When I reached the stairs I ran down the quickly only to see my father, still in his sleeping gown, standing in the center of the foyer with a single pistol in his hands. Once my foot reached the bottom step "Lilly run.." I heard him yell at me, but I found myself unable to move. I watched as the pirates that were attacking Port Rose burst through the door grabbing everything and anything that was of any value. Then I saw him, A tall man with a black bushy beard and a pistol in each hand, "'Ello Governor, remember me?" he replied smugly, then with out warning he lifted up his pistol and fired. I wanted to scream "Daddy No!" over and over as I watched my fathers body fall to the floor, tears stung my eyes as they ran down my cheeks._

"Lilly...Lilly...Wake up love! It be just a dream" A husky voice sounded from out of nowhere. Opening up my eyes I saw Jack sitting next to me with both his hands shaking me, "Oh Lilly, I be right here Love, I be right here" he spoke softly as I sat up quickly burring my face into his chest. He just sat there and held me as I cried uncontrollably, my body shook hard with my sobs. I could feel his chin with his two beaded braids pressed against the top of my head as his two strong arms held me close to him.

After a while the tears finally stopped and I looked up into his dark brown eyes, I could see that he was deeply concerned about me with out him even saying a word. I swallowed the hard lump that lay with in m,y through down the best I could, "Jack I saw who killed my father! It was as if I were right there watching the hole thing take place" I tried to explain what I saw in my dream but tears clouded my sight and I buried my face deep into his chest once again.

"Jack? Will she be alright?" I heard Elizabeth's voice ask from across the room.

I could feel him turn to look in the direction her voice came from, "She'll be just fine, The two of ye go and get some rest we have a long day a head of us" I heard him say.

"Jack...Do you need anything? I can get her a cool cloth?" I heard Will asked from the same direction as Elizabeth's voice.

"Na, I got 'er mate, she only be havin' a bad dream is all" I heard Jack say softly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright if you need any thing we'll be just down the hall, Jack" I heard Elizabeth say just before I heard the door of the bedroom close.

"Jack ..Don't leave me!" I whispered softly " Please don't leave me alone in the room" I begged.

I felt his arms tighten around me, "Shh, I got ye love...yer Jacks got ye and I'm not goin' ta leave ye" he whispered reassuringly into my ear as he rocked me back and forth. Leaning back a little he gave me one of his big silly smiles, "Now if'n ye move over a bit, I can slip in next to ye. Now how does that sound?" he asked getting me to smile slightly. Moving over in the bed Jack did just as he said and slid under the covers and right next to me making himself comfortable as I rested my head onto his upper arm. With his strong arms wrapped firmly around me I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beating so loud and strong the I actually drifted back to sleep.

It wasn't long before I started to dream again only this time, _I was on the main deck of the Black Pearl. I was walking along the side rail of the ship holding an object wrapped within a small bundle of blankets looking out over the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. I had changed some how, I was no longer an blushing child but I felt as if I was more knowledgeable of the world and how it worked. As I looked down at the small bundle in my Arms I could just make out a small hand with five tiny little fingers sticking out grasping at the blankets edge, It was a baby! it was so small and helpless as it lay there in my arms, but yet it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my life. It's small crunched up face, small wrinkled hand, its tiny button nose it bright green eyes with a tuft of dark brown hair sticking out over it forehead._

_Turning slightly I looked up towards the helm and say Jack standing behind the wheel of his majestic Black Pearl. But it looked as if something had changed in him also, He looked so proud of himself as he stood there. Then suddenly his gaze caught mine and he smiled so fully that both his eyes and face light up with happiness. He called down to Mr. Cotton to take the wheel and he made his way down the stairs and swaggered his way over to me. He didn't say a word as he placed one arm around my shoulders and captured my lips with his kissing more deeper than he had ever kissed me before. Braking our kiss he flailed his hands about slight as he took hold of the small bundle. He lifted it carefully out of my arms and up to his face placing his lips softly and gently onto the baby's forehead the lowered the bundle securely into the crook of his arm and carried it of towards the helm of his ship._

_I watched Jack as he walked away from me, his whole manner about him had changed from a drunken 24/7 swagger. Into a that of a man who was proud of himself and had everything he had ever wanted in his life right there in his arms and aboard his ship. Once back at the helm of his Pearl he cradled the bundle protectively in one arm as he held the wheel of the ship firmly with the others. I had never felt so proud of anyone or anything as I did seeing Jack Sparrow at that moment in my life. Sadly the dream began to fade away from me as I slowly began to awake up._

"Mornin' Love, I see you slept better last night" Jack smiled as I looked up into his bright and cheerfully face.

Sitting up, I raised my hands above my head as I stretched, "I had the most wonderful dream, I didn't want it to end" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ah, ye be dreamin' about me then if ye didn't want it to end" he said laying on his charm, that would have the Lady's all over him if he was in a tavern.

I kissed his softly, "Keep dreaming lover boy!" I replied playfully.

Jack put on a shocked but yet disappointed look.Then all of a sudden a sly evil grin snaked its way across his lips as he grabbed me playfully about my waist and threw pushed me back down onto the bed and placed his body on top of mine. He started attacking me with his kisses, first at my mouth but then he started moving them down my neck, onto me collar bone. He was just about to my right breast when the door of the bedroom burst open and a glass of cold water was poured all over his back, " Just thought you needed to cool of there Jack" Will replied laughing.

Jack scream out as the ice cold water hit his bare back, " I'll cool ye off," Jack replied jumping off of the bed.

" Shit" Will yelped out as he took off on a dead run out the door of the bedroom with Jack hot on his heals yelling "Get back here Turner, I'll teach ye fer interruptin me".

No sooner than Jack and Will went running out of the bedroom than Elizabeth came walking in shaking her head, "Boys will be boys, right Lilly?" she laughed.

Sitting up in the now soaked bed, "Aye, I'll agree to that" I laughed.

Elizabeth walked over to the dressing table and placed some of her clothes onto its chair, "Here I brought you some clean clothing, Don't worry, I'll be nice and save you from the torture of wearing a corset " she laughed. "I never really cared for them myself!"

I chuckled softly as I saw her trying to adjust the one she had on slightly, "I have always hated wearing those blasted things" I agreed "Thank you for everything Elizabeth, I'll be dressed and down for breakfast shortly" I said getting out of the bed and walked over to the dressing table.

"I'll leave you to get dressed then. I have to go gather the kids and get them ready for breakfast as well" she laughed walking out the door shutting it tightly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**: Sorry its taken me so long to update been having some tecnical dificaultys.

Oh and the same Disclamer as before...Disney owns it all!

Chapter 10:

After I was dressed in a beautiful green dress that Elizabeth had let me barrow, I placed my long red hair into a loose braid with a dark green ribbon. I walked out of the guest room and down the hall to the stairs that lead down to the first floor where the dinning room was. I could smell the delightful smells coming from the kitchen as I entered the the dinning room.

"Well don't you look beautiful this morning" I heard a soft male voice speak up from behind me.

I turned around quickly "Will, you surprised me" I said placing a hand onto my chest, "What happened, your hair is wet?" I asked. I could see the dampness in his hair even thought he was dressed in fresh clothing.

Will chuckled softly as he walked over to where I was standing, " Well, that's a long story" he laughed. Then his tone changed "Are you alright? That must have been some nightmare you were having last night, you were screaming and crying out for your father" he asked in a hushed tone.

Just the mention of that dream was enough to make me want to cry, " I'm fine now, Jack was very supportive last night after you left." I replied trying my best to choke back my tears.

Will saw just how much that dream was still bothering me, "hey, it's alright" he spoke softly. Placing both hands onto my shoulders he pulled me in for a friendly hug, "Hey don't worry, Jack's a good man. If he said that he's going to help you find your fathers Killer or at lest the man behind it, that what he's going to do." he said reassuringly.

"I see how it be!" A husky voice sounded from the doorway "First ye pour water onto me back at the most inopportune moment, now yer making moves onto me woman!" Jack replied raising his voice in a mockingly angry tone.

Will and I took a few steps away from one another and looked over at Jack, "You know that I would nev...I am a happily married..." Will was more flustered than I was" Jack its not what it looked like" he Finlay replied. Of coarse this made Jack burst out into laughter as he walked over.

"Jack, I didn't know that your woman was in Port Royal. Where is she for I would love to talk with her?" I replied playfully. This was the first time that he had ever referred to me as his woman. I didn't know what to do but the though of being called a woman and not kid was a most welcome change.

But before Jack could respond Elizabeth came into the dinning room, "Alright you three, Let's behave ourselves shale we" she spoke in a motherly tone.

Will walked over to and pulled a chair out for Elizabeth while Jack did the same for me. After I was seated he leaned down, "We'll talk about this later, Love" he whispered softly making sure the his lips brushed against my ear with every word.

"So when are we leaving?" Elizabeth asked completely ignoring the dirty look that Jack had given her for talking to him as if he was a child.

"We'll be setting sail as soon as the ship is ready. I be planning on checking on her after I've eaten" Jack said casually.

"Jack, you can't go down to the docks... Norrington will be bound to see you and then you'll be taken away to be hung" Will pointed out.

Jack closed his eyes, "Shit.." he muttered softly under his breath. Opening up his eyes he looked over at me "Aye, I fergot that I be no longer among the living" he chuckled.

I placed a hand gently onto Jack forearm, "Jack, I'll go down and check on yer Pearl" I suggested.

"That's a splendid idea Jack!" Elizabeth spoke up.

Jack looked deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for an answer, I could tell that what had happened the day before was still on his mind. Then with a nod he looked quickly over to Will then back to me "Fine, But the Whelp is going with ye!" Jack stated in an authorities tone.

After breakfast was over and our carriage had arrived Will and I left the house leaving Elizabeth to deal with Jack. Before I could even walk out of the door he grabbed hold of my waist and wouldn't let me go, "I just know that Norrie is goin' ta try some thin' on ye" he whispered into my ear. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly onto his lips "Don't worry Jack, I can handle him" I smiled. Will had to practically pry Jacks hands off of me " I'll make sure that Norrington doesn't get to close to her" he chuckled.

It was beautiful out that morning, Kids were playing in the streets their mothers were busy hanging up the wash and other chores. Before Long we reached the dock where the Black Pearl was tied up to, the crew were already loading a large net full of supplies onto the deck. Mr.Gibbs saw us and came right over to our carriage.

"Will it be right good ta see ye again? How be the lass doing?" he asked happily, placing a hand firmly onto Will's shoulder.

"Elizabeth is good, she's busy taking car of a few last minute preparations before we set out this afternoon" Will replied as he turned and held out a hand in-order to help me from the carriage.

"Aye, she be coming along with us as well then?" Mr.Gibbs asked giving Will a worried look.

Will just smiled and chuckled a little "Yes, Ja... I mean she thought that it she could keep Miss Greaymore company on our journey" he replied catching him self in middle of Jacks name and rephrased what he was saying when he saw Norrington walking our way. "So about how much longer will it be before the Pearl is ready to set sail, Mr.Gibbs" he asked nudging his head towards the approaching Commodore.

Gibb's took one look and knew what Will was getting at "Ah we be ready just befer Lunch" he replied with a nod.

I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the insufferable Navel officer "Very well then Mr.Gibbs. you may be expecting us then" I replied "Until then" I said hoping to get into the carriage before..

"Ah Miss Gearymore, I was hoping that I would catch you this fine morning" I was too late

" Commodore Norrington, what a pleasure it is to see you. I hope that your men kept away from my men just as you said they would?" I asked deliberately. But as he bent down to kiss the back of my hand I shot Will a pleading look "Help" I mouthed to him.

"Yes, my men left you...Crew.. alone while they gathered their supplies and such" Norrington explained. Then as he still had a hold of my hand he placed his other hand onto my back and began to lead me away from Will, "Might I be so bold as to ask you what you plans are once you have found the men who have so brutally murdered you father?" he asked in a hushed

voice.

I was shocked, 'No wonder Jack didn't want me to come alone, he's trying to hit on me" I thought quickly to myself. It took me a moment to regain my train of thought, "Oh, well I was planning to live with my mothers family in France" I replied hoping that it would give him a clue that I wasn't interested.

Norrington lowered and diverted his eyes away from me, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to remain here in Port Royal? I'm sure you father would have liked that" he replied.

I was dumbstruck, 'Did this asshole just ask me to marry him?' my thoughts screamed out, "Commodore, I don't..." I began to say when my fears were confirmed.

Norrington looked me deeply into my eyes, "Would, you consider becoming my wife? I could in my right mind allow you to go on this journey with out some one there to protect you from those monstrous criminals. I could even have the the Queens Royal Navy go out and search for those scoundrels so that you can remain here where it's safe" he replied sincerely.

Will took one look at my face and saw that I was completely speechless, "I'm sorry Commodore but we really should be going. There is still much that needs to be done before we leave. Elizabeth and I still have a great deal of packing to do before we can join Miss Greaymore on her journey" he spoke up quickly and ushered me off to our awaiting carriage.

The Commodore looked as is he was going to burst, "Oh well I understand, You don't have to give me your answer right away. I'll be awaiting for you upon your return" he replied. I could here the strained anger held back within his voice.

I turned around and looked politely back at him, "I will keep you proposal in mind Commodore" I replied then stepped up into the carriage fallowed closely by Will. Once the carriage door was closed and we started off back to Will's home I couldn't in my right mind speak another word I was so furious.

Will sat across from me, "Well that's the second time that I've rescued a Governors daughter from marrying that man" he chuckled slightly. The he slipped over next to me, "Don't worry about what Norrington said to you back there. When we get back I'll let Jack know that the everything is going as planed and that the Pearl will be ready by lunch. Lilly, I can tell him about what happened with Norrington if you wish" he said softly.

I nodded, "That is very kind of you Will, but I'll tell him." I replied " But can you let jack know that I wish to speak with him. I will be heading up to my room, I need to gather my thoughts" I asked.

Will nodded in agreement, "I'll do that. Lilly, you do realize that Norringon is now going to be waiting for you at the docks when we leave." he pointed out as the carriage stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: Sorry for not updating sooner and its the same ole deal I own nothing Disney owns it all.

Chapter 11

When I walked in the main entrance of Will and Elizabeth's home, I headed strait up to my room to be alone. I didn't know what to think or even what I was going to tell Jack about the Commodore's proposal of marriage to me down at the docks. Even though I was no stranger of men of Norringtons ranking and stature asking for my hand in marriage. I had already given my innocence to one man and that's the way I wished it to stay, whether we were properly married or not.

I opened up the glass doors that led out onto a small balcony, there was a cooling breeze of fresh sea air the came from the harbor blowing gentle onto my face. "Oh father, I wish you were here to help me out of this?" I spoke softly thinking that I was alone so that no one would have been able to hear me.

"Help ye out of what, Love" a soft male voice asked me from behind.

Before I could turn around a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my slender waist, "Oh Jack!" I sighed " When ever a suitor came calling that I didn't like would keep asking for my hand my father would always step in and take care of it for me" I began.

Jack pulled me closer into his chest, "Let take a guess... Norrie asked ye to marry 'em?" he asked softly. I could hear a touch of annoyance within his voice as he spoke.

I sighed deeply, "Yes, he did. But this was not the first time nor even the second time he's asked" I pointed out.

" Oh really now" he replied sounding very interested in this latest bit of news.

I turned around in his arms and placed my head comfortably onto his exposed chest, "Oh Jack, I have turned him down more times then I care to talk about and yet he still insisted in asking me to marry him."

Jack placed his hands onto my shoulders and moved me back so that he could look deeply into my eyes, "Ye don't have ta worry about that anymore Lilith! Ye be with me now and that's where I wish ye to stay" he replied sincerely the leaned down and captured my lips and kissed me deeply. Then he looked up at me and smiled "I talked with Will before I came up here, we both agreed that it be to risky fer me to head down to the docks with ye. So I told 'em that I'll be leavin just after ye but I be taking the back streets down. Now ye'll be arriving to me Pearl befer me so I'll need ye ta do me a favor" he explained then leaned down and began whispering a few things into my ear.

When he was finished I looked up into his dark brown eyes, "Jack, are you sure about this?" I asked him. He nodded and just gave me one of his golden toothed smiles, "Why does that look worry me?" I replied.

Jack only smiled even bigger, "Don't worry love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he replied boasting.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands onto my hips , "Exactly!" I pointed out as I turned and started walking back into the room.

After gathering the few things that I had, Jack and I walked out of the guest room and down the hall. Will and Elizabeth had already sent for the carriage and were awaiting for Jack and I down in the main entrance way. Once the carriage arrived Jack pulled me close and placed his mouth next to my ear "keep to the plane" he whispered and then kissed me before Will escorted bot Elizabeth and I out the door. I watch out the window as Jack slipped out the door and ducked quickly into a back alleyway, "What is he doing?" Elizabeth asked softly, I could only smile, "What he does best," I replied but then will piped up, "Getting himself into trouble" he snickered.

It was a quiet ride down to the docks, the three of us got out and showed the porters the way to the Black Pearl as the brought Will and Elizabeth's luggage. Walking up the gang plank I walked into Jacks cabin and started to put my things away "Well I won't be needed that thing any more" I replied looking over at the spare bunk that lay under the windows of the cabin. Walking out onto the main deck I asked Mr. Gibbs if he would have the bunk removed, because I wouldn't be needing it anymore. Without a word of protest he and two of the crew members went in and removed it.

The next thing I knew the sounds of gun fire were suddenly heard, "What the hell?" I ran back out onto the main deck. Looking out at the shore I saw the Royal Navy firring at someone who was running towards the docks. Everyone was now out on deck and watching in anticipation as to see whether or not the one that was being fired upon was their Captain. Remembering Jack plane I turned to Mr.Gibbs "Get this ship going now! That's Jack their firring at" I ordered " I want us to be well on our way just in case Norrie get any bright ides on fallowing us" I replied firmly.

Gibbs took one look at the dock, at Jack running for his life and then he turned to me "Aye" he replied softly, "Alright ye heard the lass. Get ta work!" he bellowed out at the crew.

Walking over to the rope that was used to lift supplies off the docks I grabbed a hold of it and looked out at the dock, "Come on Jack, Come on" I whispered. When I though that he was close enough to the end of the dock we were at I heaved the rope over the side of the ship with all my strength and watched it land onto the very end of the dock.

Jack had just reached the rope as the Pearl started pulling away from the dock, "Well Norrie, I'd love ta stay and chat but me ship is leaving" he replied jumping off the dock as soon as he felt the rope yank his hands back.

The crew pulled on the rope as hard as they could making Jack fly off the dock and well into the air and landed firmly onto the deck of his Pearl. We could hear Norrington yelling " I'll see you hanged for this Jack Sparrow!"along with some comment about kidnapping but I was too happy to see Jack standing at my side barking orders to his crew. Taking my hand in his he walked up to the helm of the ship to take the wheel, "I told ye that I would make it Love. Ye fallowed me orders exceedingly well, didn't she Mr. Gibbs" he replied proudly.

"Aye Captain, I had a feelin' that those daft orders came from ye" he laughed and then went back to work.

Holding onto the wheel with one hand Jack steered us out of the harbor and out into the Caribbean Sea. I was leaning against the railing of the Helm watching Norringtons men scramble about on the docks, "I think my hunch on him fallowing us was correct Jack" I replied sounding somewhat concerned.

Jack just reached over with one hand and pulled my close to him, "Not to worry Love," he smiled "I know how to handle our friend the Commodore" He chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After dinner that evening I headed off to bed because I wasn't feeling that well. Jack was standing at the helm of his ship as we sailed full speed out of Port Royal in hope that we could at least put a day between us and Norrington. I could tell by the look in his eyes at the mere mention of his name from my lips pissed him off. He was not at all jealous of Norrington, he was down right pissed off with knowing how relentless of wanting my hand in a marriage that I was completely against. I was the only one aboard the Pearl that knew of Norringtons true reasons pursuing me for my hand and what I told Jack was true it wasn't about my drollery...It was about something far more valuable.

I don't know just what time he came it to bed during the night, But when I woke up just after dawn Jack was dead asleep. Brushing a dread-lock and a strand of beaded hair out of his face I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I hated to leave him, but I had chores of my own that needed to get done. Getting up I slipped on my britches, boots and walked quietly out of the cabin into the fresh Caribbean morning air.

Mr.Gibbs and a few of the crew were already on deck on tending to their morning duties as I walked up to the helm. Stretching my arms over my head the watch suddenly called out "Ship ahoy" and pointed off behind us. Turning around quickly I saw whit sails heading towards us "That's not just any ship" I replied "It's the Dauntless" I hollered out.

Running as fast as I could ran for the door to Jack's cabin. When I pushed it oped I saw Jack up and dressing himself quickly, "Jack...Its Norrington...he's right behind us" I replied while I fought to catch my breath.

Jack rushed past me and ran up to the helm and grabbed his telescope and looked out at the approaching ship. When I finally walked up behind him I heard him muttering under his breath but I payed it no mind "Bloody Fucking Hell" he cursed out. He handed the telescope over to Cotton "shiver me timbers" the parrot squawked but pay it no mind, "It be Norrington alright... At this rate he'll be on us in a few hours" he spoke to Mr Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over to me for a quick moment, "What be your orders if he attacks, Capt." he asked in a half whisper.

Jack looked over to me, I could see the constraint with in his eyes "We'll try and out run them fer now. I'm going to me cabin, I want ta see Will and Elizabeth in there now" Jack ordered Marty. Turning to me, "I won't let him have ye, love" he spoke softly "I need ye to come with me" he replied taking my hand into his and led me down to his cabin where Will and Elizabeth were already awaiting for us by the door.

Once the four of us were inside, Jack began pacing about in his cabin, " Normally, I say we just blow the bajesus out him but I don't want him to be blowing holes in me ship!" he exclaimed.

Will sat in a corner chair watching Jacks pacing back and forth, "Jack, would you please have a seat and stop that pacing you driving us nuts!" he replied. Looking over to me and his wife "I know that Elizabeth can hold her own in a fight but I'm not sure about Lilly. I know what I seen at the dock, Jack and there was something about the persistence's in the way Norrington was asking her to marry him that goes beyond just wanting to marry "A fine woman" he mocked

My heart skipped a beat, "Now I don't think is that time to be disusing a mans reasons for wanting to get marr.." I started to reply but I was cut off by the sudden way Jack stopped his pacing.

Jack turned around and walked over to me and squatted down in front of me, "Lilith, Will's right. There be something ye be keeping from me and I don't like people keeping secrets from me." He looked deep into my eyes, "What ever it is that ye know, ye need to tell us now! Ye have me word that it will not get out of this cabin" he replied as both Will and Elizabeth nodded their heads yes.

I looked at each of them for a moment, "All I know is that Norrington's insistence on marrying me is for the same reason's that Port Rose was sacked, then later destroyed and my father murdered. My father would never tell me anything about who I am to these men, all he would tell me is that my mother was a special woman." I explained.

Jack lowered his head with a frustrated groan, " Are ye sure that's all ye know?" he asked softly. But all I could do was nod yes, "Aye, then I want the lady's ta lock themselves up in here if it comes down ta a fight" he replied in a commanding voice.

Walking back out on deck I went up to the helm with Jack as he took the wheel. I stood in between him and the wheel, I wasn't scared of the thought of Norrington attacking us I was uncertain of what would happen once it was found out that Jack and I are together. Releasing the wheel with one hand, I could feel him pulling tightly into him as we stood there in complete silence.

After quite some time, it was clear that Norringtons ship "The Dauntless" was gaining on us. "Hard to port, ready a chain shot !" Jack bellowed his orders out to his crew. Handing over the wheel of the Pearl to " There be no choice but ta face him. I want ye and Elizabeth ta lock yeselves inta me cabin now, Love" he explained as we walked down to the main deck. Turning around quickly, he looked deeply into my eyes "I'm only planin' on disabling' his ship!" Jack explained.

It didn't take Norrington long to get with in firing range of our cannons, " Release Miss Greaymore now Sparrow and I'll see to it that you are swiftly executed" Norrington bellowed out.

Jack rolled his eyes at Norrington's remark, "Now what gives you the bloody idea that she be on me ship against her will, you fucking bastard? " he asked sarcastically mumbling that last bit under his breath.

Of course this made Norrington ferrous, " I'll have your head Sparrow! A lady of her stature would not be seen with the like of you of her own free will!"

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Jack shouted his correction. " Mr. Gibbs, be read to fire on my command"

I was standing back on the main deck just out of Norringtons sight. I could tell that the last thing Jack needed right now was to have me getting in his way of yelling at Norrington, "Elizabeth, is Jack always like this with Norrington?" I asked softly.

Placing a hand softly onto my shoulder, "I'm afraid that they both have reached a new level of their hatred of each other" she sighed heavily.

Will, who was standing up at Jacks side, came rushing over to where we were standing "Jacks wants you both inside now." I wanted to stay out on deck with Jack and tell Norrington a few choice things myself, but I fallowed Elizabeth into Jack's cabin with out a word.

No sooner than the cabin door was shut and locked I heard a loud blast coming from bellow deck that rocked the Pearl. Rushing over to the window I tried to look out and see what was going on but the sudden sounds of our crew cheering caught my attention. Then suddenly we heard Will pounding on the door and hollering that its safe for us to come out.

When I walked out onto the main deck of the Black Pearl I hurried over to the railing and looked out at the Dauntless. I was surprised to see that its main mast was now floating in the water. I made my way up onto the helm of the ship and stood next to Jack, "Looks as if you broke his precious ship Love" I spoke starting Jack a bit. "Hey Norrie," I hollered out catching the Commodores attention. Jack shot me a look as if asking what I was up to, then when I new that Norrington was looking at us I took Jacks face with both my hands placed them on ether side of his face and captured his lips with mine. After making a show of kissing Jack I turned back to Norrington, "I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it Norrington and don't you forget that!" I shouted.

I could feel Jack slipping an arm around my waist, " I told you she wasn't forced ta be here!" Jack called out as we sailed away from Norringtons and the Royal Navy.

"Where to Capt?" Mr Gibbs asked suddenly.

Jack looked at me and ginned wildly, "We make for Tortuga!" he replied happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next two days was easy sailing. Elizabeth and I talked about our childhood and what life as a Governor's daughter was like. We even started talking about our first in counter with infamous Jack Sparrow. She even told me of her first arrival onto the Black Pearl and her kidnapping my Sparrows mutinous first mate Barbossa and his crew of cursed pirates. I listened carefully as she explained how they made Jack walk the plank after he had revealed the coordinates to Isla De Muerta and how it took him ten years in order to find Barbossa and get his beloved Pearl back.

I was stunned to hear about how Jack lost his beloved Black Pearl, "I always wondered why it was Jack slept up here instead of in the cabin below deck" I thought out loud.

Elizabeth shook her head "I don't blame him for it ether. He still is quite leery of his crew at times." she replied softly.

"Lilith, Elizabeth we're nearing port" Will replied opening the cabin door. Elizabeth and I were sitting in the old captains cabin where he and Elizabeth were staying.

Elizabeth and I stood up and fallowed Will down the long hall way to the stairs that lead to the main deck. When I reached the top I could see the beautiful colors of the Caribbean sunset filling the sky.

"Aye, It be about time ye both poked yer heads up from bellow" Jack piped up with a grin. I smiled at him as he nodded my way " Would ye care to join me up here Love?" he ask me.

Making my way over to the stairs, I could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, "what is it that you be up ta Captain?" I asked cautiously.

Jack placed one hand onto his chest as if he was hurt, "Me? What would give ye the idea that I be up ta something?" he asked sarcastically. I couldn't answer him with out risking the laughter that was building up inside of me from escaping, "Come 'er love" he replied motioning for me to step in front of him as he stood at the wheel of the ship. I could feel Jack moving tightly against my back, "Place yer hands with mine," he whispered softly into my ear making sure that his lips brushed against it as he spoke.

A small moan escaped my lips, he knew how sensitive my ears were and just how I would react when he spoke like that into my ear "Jack...Stop it..the crew will see us" I whispered softy.

"Hang the crew," he growled seductively into my ear as he grounded his hips tightly against my rear. I could feel his length hardening beneath the confines of his britches, "Hold the wheel steady love" he replied suddenly letting go of my hands.

"Jack.." I gasped under my breath. I felt him run his hands down my body,letting his fingers explore as he lowered them. With in seconds both of his hand was rubbing between my legs from the out side of my own britches, "mmm... Jack" I moaned so softly the he could hardly hear me. I could feel his his fingers rubbing small circles around in the certain places he knew would get me going.

Jack kissed an nibbled the nap of my neck, "Just ye wait Love. Once we're in port and I 'ave some place special ta show ye" he muttered against my ear. Placing his moistened hands back onto mine "Why don't ye go freshen up below in me cabin Love. I 'ave something set out that I thought ye would like!" he replied with a sly grin.

With a frustrated grown I turned around in his his arm, "You bastard, do you realize how close I was" I scolded him. He could see how frustrated I was and smiled revealing his golden teeth. Ducking under his arm, I stormed off in a huff I started off for the stairs, " You Asshole!" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear me.

Jack burst out in laughter, "Pirate!" he called out after me.

"Prick!" I shouted out to him as I slammed the door of our cabin behind me. I heard him call something out that sounded like "I know I have one" but I really didn't care much to pay full attention to him at that moment.

Walking over to the wash basin and poured some fresh water out as I started to undress. "Damn that man! I can't bloody believe that he would do that to me in front of his crew!" I muttered under my breath. Once I was washed up I began toweling myself off and that's when I got a good look at what was set out onto the bed, "Oh my...Jack!" I gasped. There laying flat onto the top of the bed was a beautiful Lady's dress, It wasn't like the was I heard about the loose women would wear in Tortuga. It was a dress the same style of dress that my father would adorn on me while he was still alive. It was a beautiful shade of emerald green with gold trim about the bodice.

"Looks as if you'll be needing a corset with that" A famine voice replied from the doorway.

"Elizabeth!" I gasped I was so entranced by the beauty of the dress to hear her come in, "Can you believe that scoundrel?" I asked her. I was thankfull that I had at least gotten my under clothes on.

She laughed and shook her head when she saw the dress, "I heard you cussing at him and the cabin door slamming. I figured that you would be needing me in here" she explained. Picking up the corset she helped me into it " I'll try to not get it too tight on you, I never could stand having them as tight as the maids would get it" she smiled.

"Thank you Elizabeth, for everything." I spoke softly to her.

Helping me with the skirt of the dress her voice suddenly changed "Lilly, are you feeling well? For as short of a time that we have been friends...It's just not like you to curse as you did out there no mater how rilled up Jack gets you" she asked me in a concerned tone of voice.

She was right I had never with such a foul mouth before, "I feel just fine, Liz! He just really went too far this time is all" I replied as my voice trailed off. I didn't want to tell her that as of late I was feeling poorly when I woke in the morning and especially when the waves would start rocking the Pearl hard.

Once the bodice of the dress was on and laced up Elizabeth turned me around to get a good look at me, "You look so beautiful! Jack really did a great job at picking this dress out for you. It really looks beautiful with your dark red hair Lilith" she smiled.

"We've docked, how much longer are the two of you Lady's going to take?" It was Jack and he sounded as if he was in a hurry.

We just looked at the door and laughed, "Let me put your hair up for you" Elizabeth said waving Jack off.

After I was final all dressed and ready to leave, Elizabeth opened the door for me and both Will and Jack's jaws nearly hit the floor when they saw me walk out of the cabin.

Pulling himself together Will held his arm out for Elizabeth and complimented me on how stunning I looked before elbowing Jack in the rib sharply, "Are we ready to go, Jack" I asked sweetly.

Jack shook his head in order together his thoughts, "Aye, My apologies love. You're beauty is more than I be expecting. Not that your not gorgeous as ye always are.." he was tripping over his own words. Finally he just held his arm out for me and tucked my hand into the crook, "Shale we, Love" he replied escorting me off of the Pearl and onto the dock bellow.

After Will and Elizabeth had joined Jack and I for a wonderful dinner in a small Tavern. It was well away from the rowdy Inn's and cat houses of Tortuga they had excused themselves and went for a stroll. Jack and I sat close together just enjoying each other company, "So what is it that you wished to show me while were here" I asked him. My question brought a twinkle to his eyes. Standing up he held out his hand to help me from my seat and told me to fallow him.

No sooner that we had reached the wild side of the port, Jack had informed me that what he wanted to show me was just on the other side. A woman in a dark red burlesques dress came walking right up to Jack. Taking one look at me "Who's she?" she asked. But before he could answer her she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across his face.

He looked at me with a puzzled look "I don't think I deserved that?" he replied in a hushed voice.

I didn't know what to say to him, so we just kept walking along. Who ever she was, she must have known Jack from some time ago. We hadn't walked only a few paces when another woman in a royal blue dress came up to him and did the same thing as the first. She asked who I was and slapped him hard across his cheek. And again Jack looked over at me with a puzzled look and stated that he wasn't sure if he deserved that. this happened two more times as we walked along but the last one nearly had me doubled over in a fit of laughter.

She was an older woman who looked as if she was in her mid-thirty's. She came right up to Jack slapped him hard ac cross one of his sore cheeks and stared him strait in they eyes, " That's fer if ye be gettin any ideas with a we lass as young as she!" she pointed out sternly. Then she raised up her other hand and slapped his even harder across his other sore cheek, "And that be fer for the fifteen pounds ye be owing me fer keeping the others from cuttin' yer cock off and slit-in yer throat!" she replied and held out her hand waiting for her payment.

By the time that Jack had paid her and we watched her walk off in the direction the other three women were I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer, "Now that's what I call being Jack Slapped " I laughed out loud. It was too much for me to hold in, four women in less than fifteen minutes and one of wich slapped him twice, one of which was to keep him honest with me.

Jack was now clearly irritated at me, "I be glad ye think all of that was funny!" he said putting his money pouch away. I was laughing to hard for me to make out just what he had said so he walked around in front of me, "I'll teach ye ta laugh at Captain Jack Sparrow!" he replied and picked me up and through me over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Jack this is not funny, now put me down" I hollered pounding my fists onto his back.

"I don't think so Love" he snickered, "Ah Will, Elizabeth. How be yer stroll this fine evening?" he asked them as if nothing was going on.

"Jack..what happened to your face? And just why do you have Lilly over your shoulder like that?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

" He got slapped by four women in just a matter of minutes from each other and the last one slapped him to keep him from treating me wrong and then for the payment he owed her for keeping the other three from... Ow, Jack" He had smacked my butt hard and quite firmly to keep me from revealing the last part.

"I'll teach ye fer laughing yer bloody ass of at me!" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, have fun!" Will replied, I could hear him restraining himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Will you bloody traitor...Ow" Jack smacked my butt once again "I'll get you..ow"

Jack burst out into a fit of laughter as he set me down onto the ground, "Now that be what I call bein' Jack Slapped!" he laughed merrily.


End file.
